sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Zazz
Zazz (ザズ Zazu) is one of the primary antagonists of Sonic Lost World and a member of the Deadly Six. He is a very tall, very lanky Zeti with a vibrant pink body, purple horns and a gaping mouth with a long tongue. Personality and traits Zazz is a nasty and ruthless Zeti with an unpredictable personality, which to him is both a blessing and a curse. This metalhead comes off as wild and unruly to the point of coming off as rather feral. He has no boundaries when it comes to manners or social customs, having no qualms about being extremely close to the faces of others, screaming loudly, making rude comments and even showing disinterest when being scolded. Zazz loves to fight constantly and enjoys running wild more than eating three meals a day, and any attempts to hold him back from a fight will send him flying into a rage, so will showing him disrespect. He'll fight enemies even before he knows what he's up against, and will pursue them with relentless determination. Due to his incredibly destructive personality, Zazz is inherently violent even by Deadly Six standards, and relishes in the prospect of carnage and bloodshed. Like Zavok, Zazz is up for the idea of causing global genocide for his own gain, and is also very vengeful as shown when he tried to launch an attack on Dr. Eggman after the scientist lost control of the Zeti. These aspects make him an omnicidal monster at heart. Zazz boasts high amounts of physical strength, which is handy for lugging his Moon Mech around. He is also very acrobatic, as he can jump very far and can even keep up with Sonic. Like all Zeti, Zazz has the ability to manipulate magnetic fields, allowing him to control electronics, which he does to Eggman's Badniks. Game appearances ''Sonic Lost World Zazz is among the first of the Zeti to be introduced in the story alongside Zavok, who sends him out to fight Sonic, to which he is eager to do even when he doesn't know what he's facing. When Eggman introduces Sonic to the Deadly Six, he sends Zazz to deal with the hedgehog, leading to Sonic snarking at him over not having taken a bath, angering the feral Zeti. Later, when Eggman loses the Cacophonic Conch and the Deadly Six rebel against the doctor, Zazz goes after Eggman directly by jumping onto his Egg Mobile. After Sonic's first fight with Zeena, Zazz joins alongside Zavok to gloat at the heroes and Eggman over the impending doom of their world. When Sonic and Eggman finally arrive at Lava Mountain, he and Zomom impede their attempt to cross a bridge by hurling boulders at the two using the extra strength gained from the Extractor, destroying the bridge and causing Eggman to fall to his (apparent) death. Afterwards, he, along with Zomom and Master Zik, gang up on Sonic to get their revenge, but the trio are ultimately defeated one last time. What happened to Zazz afterwards is unclear. Sonic Dash Zazz appears in ''Sonic Dash as one of two possible bosses the player can fight against, the other being Dr. Eggman. He was originally added to the game to promote Sonic Lost World, but was later made a permanent addition to the game in the v1.9 update. To defeat him, the player has to dodge his attacks until they reach the end of the stage, then strike him down with three well-timed Homing Attacks. ''Sonic Runners Zazz appeared as a boss during the "Zazz Raid" event in ''Sonic Runners. Zazz returns to get his revenge on Sonic, Tails and Knuckles by stealing Power Rings to make himself more powerful, only to lose every time. He tries to get help from the other Zeti, but their help either fails or he gets teased, then Zavok persuades him to keep fighting. Zazz would attack the player by riding on his Moon Mech and shooting stars at them. With each defeat, Zazz would power up and become more dangerous, with his hit points continually increasing, and the player was encouraged to invite friends on social media to help them if the going got tough. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Zazz also appears in both versions of ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games as a playable guest character exclusive to Table Tennis. ''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Speed Battle Zazz is featured as a playable character in the smartphone tie-in game ''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Speed Battle as of the 2.2.0 update released on July 31st, 2018. He is a Super Rare character with very high speed and acceleration, but low strength. His usable items include the Moto Bug, Electro Boost and Star Trail. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013 Category:Video game bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Video game antagonists